


El Dia de Los Muertos

by irrelevant



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Death Day, M/M, Scars, robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were brutally murdered and you celebrate the day it happened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Dia de Los Muertos

It's worth it for the look on the kid's face. For the tic at the corner of his mouth and the blind blink of his eyes.

Jason wraps his fingers around the kid's wrist, and he's surprised when he's allowed to. Small bones, small _hand_; he pulls it up to his newly shaved head and presses it against his skin, making the kid touch, making him feel.

He didn't come back clean and new. There was blood in his mouth and in his eyes; wet all over him, blood and mud and rain sticking Bruce's fancy-ass burial suit to his body. His insides were fucked and his outside almost couldn't hold them in.

He lets go and the kid's fingers twitch once and start to move, grazing bump-bump-bump over what's left of the stitches.

"Twenty-four there," he says, "Hundred and fifty-six total."

The slide of fingers stutters, stops... starts back up. "Why did you--why?" the kid says, still touching. Still counting.

Sometimes he needs to see. He can always feel, but sometimes the white in his hair isn't enough. He needs to see what's under it.

He doesn't say any of that. Grabs the kid's chin and makes him look at him. Two birds, no bush. Four hands.

The kid's mouth tastes like the blood from his chewed-on lower lip. Bad habit, chewing your lips, making yourself bleed. Some of the bad guys have really good noses. Jason bites down, widening the tear, and the kid moans into his mouth, still touching, both hands, ten fingers on three surgical scars.

Jason has more scars under his clothes, everywhere. So does the kid.

Jason touches all of them.


End file.
